Distant attractions
by epicgazy
Summary: Mexico tells spain that she is to go to Paris, and get married with a man she does not desire. She desires the spaniard. But, will she ever be able to get back to her love, before she gets married to the french man? Human names used, Spamex, Framex? rated t for later chapters.
1. Leaving

hi, it's epicgazy, or valeria. Another fanfic? yes, one i plan on being good at in. okay, so yes, in some parts of mexico it is like this, how it takes place in the story. here is some translation for you guys. 1."que"- what 2."si es moy hermosa" -it is very beautiful. 3."hermana" sister (shes not his sister in the story but he just calls her that) 4. manzanita is a apple soda. 5."que pasa" - whats wrong. 6. pesos is mexican money. okay, so enjoy! ~epicgazy

* * *

It was 12 pm, a small gust of wind was flowing threw the trees, and the moon clashed with the stars in a perfect two. A mix of Mariachi music and spanish pop was roaming threw the streets, along with laughing teens, and chatty adults. There was a party going on, in the streets of a small town, southeast of Mexico. A girl named Maria Rodriguez, was dancing with her friends on the rock road. Her friends all loved her dearly, she was really popular in the tiny town, everyone loved her. She was helpful, nice, social, and beautiful. She never let anyone down, she would get her chores done on time. She even cooked for a party of 56 once. "Maria! Hey maria!" a boy's voice called out to her. It was Antonio, he was sitting in the doorway of his friends house. His friends were sitting on the couch inside, watching tv. (In mexico, the houses that are smaller, usually have a big entrance, and you could see right into the house, and just walk in when you feel like visiting that person.) "Que Antonio?" maria said, as she stopped dancing, and walked over to him. "You dance good maria, here sit." he scooted over, and looked out to the dancing people. "Thanks." she said smiling a bit. "Isn't it just so nice.." antonio said still looking out. "Que?" she asked, with a questioned look on her face. "How everyone is so happy.. And dancing their life away. It's a beautiful site..." he said sighing. "What watching them shaking their asses?" she said laughing. "No! Aye Maria.." he said, pushing her softly. she stopped laughing and nodded. "Yeah, si es moy hermosa.." she said as she scratched her head softly, her fingers went threw her dark wavy hair. "Do you want something to drink hermana? Antonio said as he stood up. "Si, a manzanita." she said looking up at him. He nodded and went to the small refrigerator. "Here." antonio said as he sat back down, well giving her the soda. "How's your bro doin maria?" antonio said as he looked at her. "He's as white as ever." she laughed a bit before drinking some of her manzanita. "Haha that's good to hear. Maria then kinda sniffled. "Que pasa Hermana?" antonio said, noticing her eyes, they were getting teary. "Antonio.. I.. I" she was choking on her words, and the guys in the house started to get nosey and ask what was wrong. "Antonio, I have to leave mexico." she wiped her eyes and antonio hugged her. "Where Maria?" he lifted her chin and wiped off some tears streaking from her cheeks. "I'm going to France Antonio.."

It has been three weeks since maria has told antonio where she was going. She was currently in a plane, taking her straight to Paris, France. It took her a lot of time to get this type of money. All of her pesos went into this. Now she is finally going. Her father said she had to go, because she was forced into a marriage, with this french man named France, but the problem was that she didn't know him, and she already loved another man. She loved Antonio, her Spaniard Dulce. After many hours of thinking and rubbing her butt from sitting for so long, she finally made it to Paris. "Bon jor, and welcome to Paris, France!" it said on a banner, in front of the exit. She got her luggage and looked around. She stood out so much. She was tan, with long wavy black hair. Her clothing was a lot more plain from the people around her. She wore a t-shirt, shorts, and some converse. She looked around for a man that would be looking for her. All she saw was a crowd of squirming people. But then she saw a man, with short blonde hair, a stubble and blue eyes pop out of the crowd. He had a bouquet of roses and he was shouting Maria in a heavy french accent. "Maria! L'amour! Come over here please!" he called her over, and she assumed it was her new groom. "Hola.. Uh are you-" she was cut off as he nodded and made a sassy face. "Yes I am frances, your new love." he said as he held her hand and kissed it. She blushed and snatched her hand away. "Ey, why are you kissing my hand?" she snapped and he widened his eyes. "Lets just go now, l'amour." e said as he gave her the bouquet and carried her luggage to the car.


	2. respect me

second chapter is now up! this one is a lot longer than the last. enjoy! un dolor en el culo- your a pain in the ass.

* * *

There she was, sitting in a car, in a whole different world, sitting next to someone that she was to be wedded with. She did not want to be here, but it was for the respect of her parents. In mexico, parents could force you into a marriage without warning, at least she was warned by her friendly father.

She stared out the window, kind of giving Frances a snappy look when he decided to speak up. "Maria, so.. Since we're getting married.. I should know a lot about you, and you should know more about me. So, what do you like to do?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the rode. She finally decided to move away from the window and look down at her lap. She was snappy, but she was kinda shy. She didn't open up easily either. "Well, in mexico I would hang out with my friends.. I like to do that.." she scratched her ear and continued talking. "I like to draw, and dance. And volunteer for shifts at fiestas, cooking food for people.." she glanced up at frances and he smiled. "Wow, maria. You sound like a hard worker..." he said as she blushed and looked back at the window. "So.. What do you like.. To do Frances?.." she asked glancing at him. "I'm glad you asked, l'amour. Well, I like to talk to my friends.. I enjoy cooking too." he said glancing at her. "We got something in common.." she said, her heavy mexican accent clashing into it so hard. "I like your accent Maria.." he said as he pulled up to a big house. "Uh.. Gracias?" she said looking at the house threw the window. "Is this where I'm staying?" she asked as he got out of the car and quickly got to the other side to open the door. "Yes, this is your new house." he said as he opened the door and helped her out, only making her glare a little. "Let me get your luggage." he said as he opened the trunk and started to grab the handle. "No, sta bien." she said as she pulled it out of his grasp and literally carried it without struggle. 'she's very strong.' frances thought as he closed the trunk and went over to the door to unlock it. He opened the door and let her in. "Here it is." he said and she looked around, it was so rich.

After a while of unpacking, maria sat there on her bed, staring around the room. It was so expensive. Her bed was big enough to fit her and three teens. She was pretty young, only in her older teens. It was exclusive of this to happen. But she wouldn't mind this if it was with the one she loved. "Maria?" she herd a voice from the other side of the door, and some knocking. "Mande?" she said, looking up. "Are you hungry?" frances said as he opened the door, she nodded and instantly shot up from her bed. "I'll make us some food." she said as she started walking towards the door, but frances blocked the door way. "no no, I am planning on making the food." he said as he started to walk out of the door way. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to face her. "Listen, if I say I want to make something, I do it, It's rude to reject an offer such as that, so por favor, let me cook." she said sternyl, as she looked him the eye. He gulped and nervously looked around, "oui.. Of course.." he moved aside as she started making her way down the stairs. Frances widened his eyes and just stood there. He didn't expect his new woman to be so.. Responsible.. And mature.. She had a motherly nature. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

Frances made his way to the kitchen after a while of blank staring and thinking. He noticed the kitchen was kinda smokey, and it smelled like spice. He walked In and saw Maria chopping chiles and meat, she was also checking on her rice she was making. "Maria." he said, peeking over her shoulder. She just slightly glanced at me, "mande." she said as she swatted his hand away from the salsa she was making. "This is a lot of work.." he said as he looked around more. "No it isn't," she said as she dump more chopped chiles in the salsa. "It's pretty easy." she bragged.

Maria was done with the food pretty quickly. She put everything on the table. "Sit down." she said, as she started serving frances's plate. "No, ladies first." he said as he stood by the table. "The men sit down first, it's respectful for the lady to ask there husband to sit." she said as she moved her wooden spoon in his face. "Oui.." he said as he sat down and examined the table. There was neatly sliced tomatoes and avocados on a plate, and some sliced limes, with a bowl of what was called 'pico de gallo', a salsa that was usually used with food in Mexico. Then Maria set his plate down in front of him, rice, beans, and what they call carne. (Like steak, just thinner.) It was a lot of it, and it was only lunch time. Then she got her plate and sat next to him. "Eat, frances." she said as she watched him. He nodded and took a bite of his food. He nodded. "It's good maria." he continued to eat and she smiled as she started to dig in.

"Wait, what about dinner?" frances said, pointing at his watch. it was 6 pm. "No, we do not eat dinner in mexico, your lunch was big enough, si?" she said as she brushed her wet hair. She just got out of the shower, her spaghetti strap shirt was sticking to her wet skin. "Oui... it was a pretty big lunch." frances said as he watched her brush her long wavy hair. "So, is there anything else you need?" she said as she kinda hummed along to the music she was listening to on the radio. "Nothing." frances said as he started walking closer to her. She just glanced at him and kept brushing her hair. "So.. Maria.." frances stood behind her, and put a hand on her tiny waist, sliding it down to her big hips. "Ey! What do you think your doing!" she swatted her brush at his hand. But he didn't budge. "Your feisty.. I like that." he put his head on her shoulder, and smiled into the mirror they both reflected in. "Que la?..." she slammed the brush onto the side of the sink. "What do you think your doing?" she pushed him, latching herself from his tight embrace. "Respect me!" she said as she bursted out the room and made an interesting exit, by slamming the door and screaming the f word in spanish.

The banging on her door wouldn't stop, it was already 9, it was raining outside a little, the moon was full, hiding behind the clouds. "Maria! Open up now!" frances yelled as he started banging it harder. Maria was staring out the window, thinking of how it would be if she was with Antonio right now. They would've been at the small lake, a few miles away from the city. Sitting on the bridge, throwing rocks at the water. Laughing, smiling, and probably with some other friends and cousins. "Aye, go away!" maria yelled, as she sniffled and wiped away a little tears. "Please, go somewhere else!" she yelled as she threw a shoe at the door really hard. "That's it maria, I'm gonna unlock this door." frances said, with a bit of rage in his voice. Maria got up and was getting ready to beat a french man. She herd the door unlocking, and saw a angry french man burst threw. "Look, maria, your being such a bitch!" he yelled at her as she pouted at him. "Su un dolor en el culo!" she yelled and smacked him in the face. "You don't just touch a woman when you feel like it! I barely even know your french ass!" she said slapping him harder. "Go to hell!" she said as she started to swing a fist at his face. But he caught it. "Loca." he said as he pushed her to the ground. She kinda hit her head on the ground. It stung, and she wasn't expect a pussy like him to do that. He spit in her face and she gasped, then something snapped, just as he was going to walk out, maria shot up and grabbed her purse. "You don't mess with senoritas..." she said, and as he turned around, she smacked the bag at his face, and kicked his gut. Leaving him knocked out. "There, now when you wake up tomorrow, I hope you learn a lesson." she said as she dragged him to his room.


End file.
